Not
by roflZuko
Summary: The cast of Avatar has its set of misperceptions. Take a moment to hear what they have to say to you and to themselves.  Includes most main characters from A to Z, or Aang to Zuko.


I was handed my every desire on a silver platter. I learned to handle my every problem with a silver blade. In time, my parents called me the perfect daughter of society. So well mannered, so in control, so devoid of the flighty fits of emotion possessed by the classless.

My friends knew me better. They got close enough to see the shield and to glimpse the person behind it. But still, when they thought of me, they thought of that shield.

It became who I was. My protection. But from behind that metal defense stood someone perfectly capable of hearing what was said of her. It wouldn't matter most of the time. But from my friends, or from him, it could cut.

While I find myself learning to lower that shield-just enough not to be stupid-I realize that it has never been enough. And it will never be gone. I am in control of my weapons and myself, and I would not have it any other way. Yet I can't trust in my shield alone.

My name is Mai, and I am not impenetrable.

* * *

I was given the world's weight to hold on my shoulders. People placed their hope in me. Some sought me out for my help while others hunted me for the threat I posed to them. In every case, they saw me for who I had been or who I could be. I was made to play the part of the supernatural peacekeeper.

But my friends were different. They played with me and laughed with me, and they protected _me _when I couldn't save everyone. They understood what no one else cared to.

My name is Avatar Aang, and I am not immortal.

* * *

The flash of my fans has brought down many a mighty warrior. I am quick, strong, brave- things a leader should be. My girls look up to me and fight beside me. In a time of crises, they look to me for a plan of action. I used to take pride in that, to think that I didn't need anyone to be my crutch. I was strong enough on my own.

But sometimes, being strong enough isn't enough. And when a pair of adorably clueless eyes blinks back at me, I'm reminded that a crutch is something to support you when you can't hold your own weight. Support. It's something I'm used to giving, not receiving. But really, I kind of like it.

My name is Suki, and I'm not as independent as I thought I was.

* * *

Underestimate me and pay the price. That's pretty much how it goes when you mess with the best, right? People see this little blind girl, and they want to protect her. But once they get close enough, they realize I don't need protecting. Either that, or I beat the sense into them. Either way works for me.

At twelve years of age, I helped save the world. I taught the Avatar, I humiliated more than my share of enemies (way more), and I did everything anyone said I couldn't in general. My punches were my affection, my shouts my frustrations, and my silence sometimes my tears. I wasn't like Gloomy. I showed emotion; I just wasn't all wimpy about it like the rest of our group.

But in spite of everything I was and tried to be, there were times I shouted until my voice was gone. There were times I heard my friends yell and times I felt them fall. I couldn't help, and that hurt.

Heck, there were even times when I got myself captured or managed to lose. Only when cheating was involved, of course, but there were those moments of imperfection. Little ones. Pff- it's fine. I admit it.

My name is Toph, and I am not (quite) invincible.

* * *

Don't look at me like that, filthy peasant. You stand there with that queer look on your face, and you're probably thinking "My, how she's fallen."

Well, you're wrong. All of this is just a setback. Nothing more. These chains can't keep me here forever, and only fools will tell you they can. Mother tells me I should stay for my own good. I tell her she's not real. That always upsets her just enough to get her to leave her little monster. She doesn't want what's best for me- she wants me to stay here!

And despite what you may think, little tramp, I am not my father's broken toy cast away. My father was the fool. This is his fault- all of it!

And that little spat with Zuzu? It's obvious I won. That piece of water tribe filth wouldn't be standing today if my lightning had worked on that blasted grate. Just because I was enjoying the fight doesn't mean I wasn't at peace with my mind. I probably just used a little too much. Even the commet can't compensate for such wondrous power used again and again.

All of this is a mere setback. I haven't failed. And while the guards shove plates of food beneath the bars of my cell, I sneer at them. One day, they will remember.

My name is Princess Azula, rightful Fire Lord, and I am not imperfect. Really… I'm not.

* * *

The idea guy. Sounds good, right? Kinda catchy. I mean, "Idea Guy"-who wouldn't want to be that guy? The one that people come to for plans and for all-around displays of brilliance. One show of ingenious or twelve, and that's who you are.

My mini-explosives got Aang inside of that temple chamber thingy 'ya know. I've helped Dad invent different kinds of bombs, I've blown up a few air ships…

Gee, lot of explosions, now that I think about it. Anyway, a lot of cool action stuff goes on because of me. Oh! The pentapus-suction disease act- that was my idea too. Impressive, right?

So while the gang might tease me, they know where to come for the really great plans. Well, yeah, Zuko sometimes. But I'm talking about the things that don't involve political garbage. Things that need a touch of genius. Those kinds of plans.

But not every plan works, and not every idea is a good one. My friends have gotten into a few jams from listening to my ideas. So I take my job seriously and remind myself of something.

My name is Sokka, and I am not infallible.

* * *

Pretty, pink, perky- People like to use a lot of "P" words for me. It's sort of fun to say them all together really fast! But that's not the only way I'm thought of. People around me like to think of me as the wind-up doll with the wide smile. Nothing can change my smile, and I'm just a toy. Wind me up, and I'll jump around and help you if I can.

With my sisters, I was part of a collection where no one had a name. With Azula and Mai, I was the silly clown that could take down enemies without skipping a beat. Without losing my grin.

I wonder sometimes if they knew why I was happy. All of my enemies dropped at my feet… But they were safe, weren't they? I did a good job, so the people I disabled didn't have to get hit with fire or knives. They probably didn't like me much when they got to move again, but that's okay. I could help my friends and my enemies, while still fighting for my nation. It was perfect!

But my friends forgot that, while maybe I wasn't as smart as they were, I could understand what they thought of me. A little circus doll, grinning as she performed without a thought in her head- an empty kind of perfect toy. But my friends were wrong. They didn't see when I was scared or hurt or angry. I got good at hiding my feelings, maybe even better than Mai.

My name is Ty Lee, and I'm not inhuman. Not a toy. I'm just, well- human!

* * *

I've faced rejection, banishment, and too many fights with myself and others to count. I've come through it all, scarred but very much alive. Stronger for everything thrown at me and more determined for every blow given to me.

Now, an entire nation looks to me to lead it into the peaceful future I've all but promised it. The Avatar stands by my rule and by me. His friends- _My_ friends do too. A weathered old general puts his absolute faith in me.

What makes me a strong leader, they say, is my willingness to be involved directly. How can I not be? But the times I fight are times of risk. I get that. It's still something I have to do. And if I am hurt in place of someone close to me, I'll take that chance.

I am not safe even within palace walls, however. Rumors of betrayal are whispered in the halls. I see a few of my own advisors scowl at me, and I know it means that they wonder if Ozai wasn't a better ruler after all. Assassination attempts will always be a lingering threat.

I am seen as strong, and I am seen as weak. I am called ruler; I am called fool. And even I know that I can't keep lucking out of everything I charge into. It will catch up to me.

My name is Fire Lord Zuko, and I am not indestructible. So be it.

* * *

I taught a grumpy, old water master a lesson. I was forced to learn one from another, more bitter one. I've healed with my element, I've destroyed with my element, and I've used my element to bend more than itself.

And still, I ended up nominated group mother. Come on- cooking, laundry, dishes- why was it that everyone just decided that stuff was my jurisdiction? I'd like to know _when _too, actually. But it's more than just extra chores. It's extra trust to comfort and encourage when the others need it.

Being with the others, I want to laugh and smile and make time freeze so things can stay this way forever. I want to pretend I can keep all of them with me and never have to say goodbye.

But I can't. I find myself saying goodbye again and again. Sometimes I feel like it's my fault. I'm a master-I should be able to keep things like that from happening! I should be able to protect my family.

I grow quiet and let myself think those thoughts… Until someone puts their hand on my shoulder and reminds me-

My name is Katara, and I can't fix everything that's wrong with the world. Just like the others...

I am perfectly imperfect.


End file.
